I'm a Gangsta
by teh-fargs
Summary: Jack has odd tastes in music and Raimundo just HAS to investigate, though he gets mildly side tracked... hint of RaiJack


I don't own them! SOB

I have no idea why Jack is living in the temple... You could say it's set whe he attempted to be an apprentice on the good side... :-/

* * *

Raimundo passed Jack's room and had to look back, making sure it really was Jack's room. The music flowing faintly through the curtain really wasn't the kind of music the Brazilian expected to hear Jack listen to. He expected more... emo music.

"I'm a gangster, I'm a straight up G. The gangster life is the life for me. Shooting people by day, selling drugs by night. Being a gangster is hella tight..."

Raimundo had to bite the inside of his lip to stop from laughing at the lyrics, imagining Jack lip-synching to the rap parody, hand movements and all.

"I'm a gangster, I'm iced out like a freezer. I'm a gangster, I don't listen to Weezer. I dropped out of school at the age of three. Why? Cause all the teachers tried to player hate on me. Oh."

Raimundo couldn't help but burst out laughing, covering his mouth as Jack slid the curtain open.

He frowned, annoyed at the boy. "What?"

"N-Nothing." Raimundo choked out. "It's just your music."

Jack shrugged. "What of it?"

"It's... not you."

Jack stared at him, almost bored. "Dude, you don't know me, so how can you know my music?"

Raimundo frowned; the boy had a point. He wondered whether anything they thought they knew about Jack was true, or if they knew absolutely nothing about the boy taking refuge in their home. Then, he had a stupid idea that he knew was stupid, but still wanted to go through with. "Let me in."

"Why?" Jack asked defensively, closing the curtain so that all Raimundo could see of him was his face.

"Because I said so."

Jack thought about this and, although hesitantly, let Raimundo in. He had on his regular black pants and boots, although he wore a white tee with the anarchy sign on the chest rather than his ripped red shirt. He stared at the floor at Raimundo walked in. As the boy attempted to sit on the bed, Jack's eyes widened. "Stop!"

"Huh?" Raimundo took his hand off the mattress.

Jack gently shoved him out of the way and pulled back the sheet, exposing a large amount of computer chips and other technology. Jack eyed them carefully. "You could've broken them, you know that? I've been working on this for a week."

"Why is there stuff in your bed?"

"I couldn't put them under my bed or they'd get full of dust and I couldn't put them on the floor or I might step on them." Jack explained picking one up and turning it over before setting it back down and covering them with the blanket again.

It was then that Raimundo noticed Jack's pillow in the ground. "Have those been there all week?"

"Yup."

"Then where'd you sleep?"

"The floor." Jack said absently, looking around.

"You slept on the floor so that your computer chips would be comfortable?" Raimundo repeated, amazed. "Woah. Even I'm not that neurotic."

"I'm not obsessed. I'm careful." Jack snapped. "Why did you want in here anyways?"

"Oh yeah. Sit." Raimundo ordered and they both settled onto the floor. "When you said I didn't know you, I realized you were right; I don't know anything about you and neither does anyone else. So, I figured we should if you're gonna stay here."

"You came to interrogate me?"

"No. I came to talk." Raimundo said.

"Oh... kay." Jack said, leaning against his dresser. "What do you want to know?"

"Uh..." Raimundo hadn't thought this far. "Uhh... Is it true you're rich?"

"My parents are." Jack said. "How about this. Let's make it fair. For every question you ask me I get to ask you one."

"Well, okay."

"Why do you guys save me all the time?" Jack asked.

"We don't want you to die. I mean, you're an idiot and you're the enemy, but we still don't want you dead." Raimundo said. "Why do you want to take over the world?"

"Everybody wants to take over the world. I'm just one of the few individuals who actually admits it." Jack said, winking. "If you own the world, no one can look down on you and you can make people do things your way. No more waiting in line, no more sucking up, no more being second best. It'd be great, don't you agree?"

"That would be awesome, but you can't do that." Raimundo said. "Don't you have any morals?"

"Sure, but you have to sacrifice some things to reach your goals." Jack shrugged. "Do you have a thing for Kimiko?"

"What? No. I mean, she's cute, but no. That'd be Omi." Raimundo said and they both grinned. "Why? Do you?"

Jack laughed, almost bitterly. "Nope."

"Then who?" Raimundo asked eagerly.

"Sorry. Only one question. It's my turn." Jack grinned and Raimundo frowned. "Why are you so interested in who I like?"

Raimundo shrugged. "It'd be funny."

"Well, there's no one." Jack said. Raimundo glared at him and he raised his hands in defense. "Honest."

"Fine. Are those marking a tattoo or makeup?" Raimundo asked.

"Eye liner." Jack said, smearing the edge of the infamous black marking on his face.

"You're so gay." Raimundo shook his head. Looking back up at Jack he couldn't help but grin sadistically at the expression Jack wore. The boy was chewing his lip, tense and ready to bolt. "You are, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Jack said, eyes darting around the room, looking for a weapon to murder Raimundo with if this went badly. He glared at the other boy. "You took two turns."

"It's your own fault for forgetting to ask a question." Raimundo said, folding his arms.

"Are you going to freak out?" Jack asked. Raimundo shook his head. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No." Raimundo said. "But they'll find out somehow."

"Until then, you can't tell them." Jack said, pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Raimundo said. "Why do you care what we think? We're the enemy, right? Shouldn't you not care? For all it matters, you could be running around in rainbows."

"I guess. It'd be awkward, though. Name calling, jokes, discrimination. I've been through that in school, and I'd rather not again." Jack said. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." Raimundo said slowly. "That was... off topic."

Jack shrugged. "Couldn't think of anything else to ask."

"Spicer!" Kimiko's voice yelled. "Dinner!"

"I guess we should go then." Raimundo said. Jack nodded, pushing himself up.

As they entered the dining room where the other dragons were already seated, Raimundo had another stupid idea and again he went through with it. He kissed Jack on the cheek.

Jack blinked. "Uh... I- I..."

"I told you they'd find out." Raimundo grinned.

Jack grinned back. "Does it really matter? You are the enemy."

Raimundo laughed and kissed him again, this time on the lips, ignoring the gasp from Kimiko and the curses screamed by Omi.

Then he remembered he'd never found out about Jack's tastes in music.


End file.
